Happy birthday Flinx!
by Silver Dollars
Summary: For nightshroud, thanks for waiting dude I hope you like. It took all day (Somewhat teen) Flinx x Razar


Hey guys I'M BACK sorry for going away like that. Any way back to the writing so this is a little smut story about Razar and Flinx don't worry in this he is a teenager so it's ok he is like 117 (he IS a pheonix) and quickly approaching 118 so it's all good. This is for one person that has been waiting forever for a dirty Razar story, you know who you are. OK well let's get on to the story, I am working on the other requests that have been here sence like forever, if my sex scenes arn't as good as they were sorry but it's been a while. Now let's get to the story. Oh and ps: I say that every one in my story is like supper muscled and hot, but you don't need all that to be attractive just be you and you will find someone. Also in my fic's the Legend of Chima characters have hands. THIS IS YAOI DONT LIKE DONT READ NOW let's get to the story.

I don't own Legend of Chima, that belongs to CN and who ever created it.

Today was the day, Flinx was supper excited. It was finally the day that he would be considered a full grown pheonix. Even though he was much, much older than his crush he looked like a 17 year old when he was 117 (I just decided on making him that old because like he is a pheonix). Flinx got up and walked past the average space people call a room, he stopped to look at himself in the mirror attached to the back of his closed door; he stopped and stared. It was no guess that the years have been very kind to Flinx he has become more taller, his voice deeper, his body more muscled, his flat stomach which led up to his pecs, they were muscled like the rest of his body. He spread his wings out looking at how large his wings have gotten, plus his fire red swim trunks went well with his red feathers.

He opened the door and walked down the large lit hallway he took some turns here and there and found himself out side, Flinx breathed in the fresh air, and once again spread his wings and took flight. His father king Fluminox told everyone that Flinx's birthday was to be celebrated at the lion temple. Flinx was excited because he was going to see some one very special there, his first crush was going to be there and he was excited and he was going to take what was his. He grinned and started to fly faster. He saw the lion temple in sight and flew down, actually he dived down and with one flap of his powerful wings he had a cloud of dust fly up. Everyone looked on in absolute amazement.

"Wow Flinx you have grown last time we saw you." Laval smiled, he had grown also his abs looked more defined, his arms bigger and more muscular, plus his legs looked well taken care of they looked like they could cut diamonds. Also he had on swim trunks, the pattern for them was just plane waves on the right leg.

"Flinx you do look amazing" Worriz said wrapping his arm around Laval. Worriz had changed also he had a beard now and was a full head taller that Laval, he had also gotten more muscular, his pecs more out casting a little shadow over his very impressive six pack. Plus his legs mirrored Laval's and he had the same swim trunks as Laval except his waves was on the left leg.

"Yea Flinx your looking hot!" Eris said the years have treated her well too. She had a two peice on showing off how beautiful she had become. The top she had was on tightly holding her breast's to her body, it was striped and the stripes were blue and white. Then she had on a cover up that was also striped except that instead of it being white and blue it was clear and blue. The bottom of the two peice was striped blue and white and showed off her long legs.

"Did I hear someone say Flinx?" Razar asked. Razar looked amazing he looked alot older but not too old. His body looked like it was crated by the gods themselves. His biceps bulged when he walked and he made his pecs pop as he crossed his arms over his chest, plus his six pack looked like it was chiseled out of granite. His legs were big and strong like they belonged to a swimmer. His swimming trunks were black but had a flame right on the crotch area and everyone could see the huge bulge straining the swimming trunks.

Flinx's mouth went dry Razar was looking sexy, he'll everyone was looking sexy and the pool party idea was the perfect way to look from afar at his crush, plus he will be wet.

"So let's go guys we can't be late to my party!" Flinx said. The five raced down to the pool. Once they got there Laval and Worriz jumped in to the pool and started making out, Eris just sat down and started to tan. So that left Razar and Flinx.

"Hey so where is everyone else?" Flinx asked Razar.

"They said that they would meet us here but I think that they will be here soon." Razar said and placed his hand on Flinx's head and rubbed.

"It's ok kiddo, well anyway happy birthday I'm glad that I could spend it with you." Razar smiled. Flinx blushed and looked away.

"Come on let's go swimming!" Flinx said grabbing Razar's hand. They slipped in to the pool next to Laval and Worriz, and now it had turned into a tounge battle. Flinx and Razar decided to let them have their moment so they went to the deep end. Flinx wasn't as good as a swimmer as he thought because he had to cling to Razar to stay afloat, Flinx was blushing because he was so close to his crush plus he could feel Razar's heart beat.

Flinx buried his face in Razar's chest. He was startled by hearing and feeling Razar laugh it was a hot deep, rumbling, husky laugh. Flinx tilted his head up to look at Razar. He saw Razar smirking Flinx blushed and looked away. Buy Razar's hand gently turned his face and forced Flinx to look at him.

"I think your so cute when you blush." Razar told Flinx. Which made Flinx blush harder. He was startled when Razar leaned down to his ear.

"When you look cute like that all I can imagine is fucking you senseless with my huge dick, having you cry out in complete ecstasy while I make love to you. Flinx could feel Razar's dick as it started to get hard.

"Go ahead Flinx feel what you have craved for all these years." Razar whispered as he grabbed Flinx's hand and put it into his trunks. Flinx gasped as he felt Razar's dick it was incredibly hard.

"Let's take this somewhere else where we won't be bothered." Razar told Flinx. They both got out of the pool and went to the surprisingly clean restroom Razar locked the door behind them.

"You've felt it but do you want to see it?" Razar asked Flinx nodded his head. He gasped as Razar pulled his swimming trunks down and his big wet dick flopped out then he saw how huge Razar's balls were, they were the size of clementines. Flinx had this urge to TOUCH and FEEL. He never felt this way before in his fantasies he never felt like this. Flinx got down on his knees and grabbed Razar's thick engorged dick and licked the large mushroom head of Razar's huge manhood. He decided to lick from the bace of Razar's dick straight to the top and when he did reach the top he took the head into his mouth.

Razar groaned when he felt Flinx take his huge package into his mouth and moaned when Flinx circled the head with his tounge. Flinx just kept rubbing his tounge under and sucking around the head of Razar's dick. Plus the sounds falling from Razar's mouth it was only a matter of time before Razar would be cumming in side his mouth, Flinx pulled out his hard dick and started stroking in time with his sucking. Razar placed his hands on Flinx's shoulders and gave a deep gone as he came. Flinx felt the first spurt of Razar's thick seed in his mouth and almost came himself at the taste. It was a good salty taste warm and smooth over his tounge he swallowed and was met with more of Razar's Spink in his mouth, he decided to collect it until Razar stopped cumming soon enough Razar's limp dick fell out of Flinx's mouth.

Flinx looked up in to Razar's eyes and opened his mouth to him. Razar got a good look at his huge load in Flinx's mouth and got an instant boner as he saw Flinx swallowed it all. Flinx turned and put his ass on the air towords Razar.

"I want you to be my first." Flinx blurted out. He blushed as he saw Razar took the cum dripping of his hard dick and started spreading it on two of his fingers and gasped when he felt one enter him. Razar was loving the was Flinx's virgin ass gripped his finger lightly sucking on it to get it deeper inside. He loved as he saw how the ring of muscle looked spread with his finger inside, he quickly added another finger and moaned as he saw the ring expand to fit both of his fingers now.

Flinx felt Razar's fingers retreat and gasped as he felt the thick vieny shaft rub up and down over his entrance he shivered thinking about what was next. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the head slowly enter him and felt himself stretching to let it pass. Razar was taking this slowly letting Flinx feel every little bit of his thick, vieny, length of his dick. Flinx felt Razar going deeper and deeper into him.

"Razar your so deep inside of me and your so thick it feels amazing." Flinx said

"Flinx you feel so tight and warm around me, this is so great I'm going to destroy your ass then breed it with my seed." Razar replied.

When Razar stopped he was in all the way in, and Flinx so very full. Razar felt like he was going to melt in Flinx's hot and extremely tight ass. Razar started to move slowly in and out of Flinx's entrance, Flinx was moaning and gasping when he felt Razar start to move inside of him. Razar started to grunt, and the sound of hips slapping agenst hips echoing around the room.

"Flinx I had no idea that you wanted this to happen your dirty virgin hole it really loves my thick, long, and veiny dick." Razar said

Flinx blushed at the dirty talking it was supper hot that his crush was his first plus the dirty talking just added to the hotness of it all.

Razar was hitting Flinx's sweet spot and it was driving Flinx to tighten up every time Razar hit it. And everytime Flinx would moan and pant.

Flinx couldn't make any words because he was getting fucked so hard he couldn't form words and his mind was shutting down with the over load of pleasure.

The pleasure was building making Razar's mind go crazy. He wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. Already his thrusts had started to become more and more forceful. Razar was losing his control fast all he wanted was to breed this beautiful hole, his trusts starting to become hard uncontrolled bucks. All that Razar could think about was the pheonix he had under him how cute he was, and Flinx's hole got tighter.

"Flinx you got tighter do you like my big dick and how I hit all the right places?" Razar asked

"oh, oh, oh, YES I love you big fat dick in me fuck me harder I want you to cum in me and claim me, I want you." Flinx moaned finding his voice again.

Razar snapped his hips quickly with a grunt and came pouring wad after wad of hot semen into Flinx's hungry hole. Flinx cried out as he felt Razar's hot load in his ass filling him up and came his white hot seed splattered all over the floor. Razar kissed him.

"I love you Flinx." Razar said

"I love you too." Flinx replied

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang out Flinx blew out the candles and everyone clapped. They all cut the cake and started handing out pieces while everyone was happy eating Flinx squirmed in his chair. He could still feel Razar's cum leaking out of him. He looked over to where Razar was sitting looking at him and smirked, Flinx looked away blushing.

AN: hey guys I hope you liked I have sooooooo much to catch up on and stuff but I have other things too so I guess we will see but any way I got everyone's reviews and it made my day I love you all. Huggs and kisses.


End file.
